LA ESPERANZA DEL AMOR
by Sakurafer2
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO DE LA PAREJA QUE MAS ME GUSTA TUSK&ANGE ESTOS 2 PERSONAJES NO SE CONOCEN APARENTEMENTE PERO EN REALIDAD SI SE CONOCEN PERO NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SE ACUERDO Y DE LO QUE PASO ENTRE ELLOS. (UNIVERSO ALTERNO) ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE ESTE FIC
1. PROLOGO

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Era una hermosa mañana de Tokio donde una joven de cabellos rubios como el sol y ojos rojos como el fuego se levantaba para trabajar. Trabajaba, desde hacia más de medio año, de mesera en un restaurante muy concurrido pero muy agradable llamado _**'El Arzenal**_'. Con lo que ganaba pagaba el alquiler del apartamento, donde vivía ella sola, y sus estudios en la universidad. Ella se llamaba _**Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi**_. Una chica con un temperamento muy cambiante pero, sobretodo, muy buena amiga.

Sobre los padres de de Ange murieron en un accidente automovilistico ella tenia 2 hermanos Julio y Silvia tambien murieron en ese mismo accidente soo sobrevivio Ange ella quedo sola a temprana edad de 10 años no tenia a nadie, ni un familiar para que la recogieran pero ella tuvo que salir adelante para sobrevivir. La historia de Ange es muy triste pero al fin y al cabo ella salio adelante y ahora le faltaba muy poco para ser Ingeniera en Empresas ella le encantaba esa carrera.

Ange tiene grandes amigas que habia hecho en el restaurante ella son:

_**Salia**_ es una chica seria y le gusta todo que este perfecto

_**Hilda**_ es ambiciosa, cinica y al principio odiaba a Ange pero despues se hicieron muy buenas amigas

_**Vivian**_ ella es muy alegre aunque aveces propone retos ridiculos a las demas, considera a todos sus amigos y su fascinacion son los enigmas

_**Rosalie **_como Hildsa odiaba a Ange cuando llego al restaurante pero despues se hicieron amigas

_**Chris**_ ella solo se abre con aquellos que conoce, es muy calla y tranquila sus mejores amigas son Hilda y Rosalie

_**Ersha**_ es una excelente Chef, le encantan los niños y ella parece la mama de todas las chicas.

Todas ella son amigas de Ange aunque al principio ella era muy antipatica con las demas y eso le disgustaba a las demas pero despues arreglaron sus diferencias, ahora son muy buenas amigas y equipo en el restaurante.

La Jefa de Ange es una persona muy seria le gusta las cosas correctas y se la conoce como la _**COMANDANTE **_asi la llaman las chicas en el restaurante su nombre es _**ALEKTRA MARIA VON LÖWENHERZ**_ pero las demas personas de otros restaurante la conocen como _**JILL **_ella se cambio el nombre por sus padres no querian que abriera el restaurante no era digno de la familia de ella pero no le importo a Jill y puso el restaurante con una gran amiga y tambien socia muy preciada para ella es _**JASMINE**_ las 2 administran el restaurante y les ha ido muy bien en el negocio.

Todo era tranquilo en el _**ARZENAL**_ pero no todo dura es bueno, la paz que habia en el restaurante iba a dar un giro de 360º en las vidas de todas pero mas en la de Ange iba a cambiar mucho.

Bueno pequeña introduccion de esta historia es que me encanto muchisimo este anime tiene de todo un poco pero mas me impacto una pareja muy especial ahi que son Tusk &amp; Ange aunque cuando se conocieron fue de una manera extraña pero bueno el final de este anime era el que yo esperaba bueno solo espero que disfruten esta historia pueden dejarme reviews a ver que tal les parece.


	2. CAPITULO 1

_**CAPITULO 1: **_

Como todas las mañanas Ange se levantaba o mejor dicho hacia la misma rutina de todas las mañanas se levantaba, duchaba, hacia su desayuno y se dirigia al trabajo eso lo hacia todos los dias pero lo que no sabia que ese dia iba hacer diferente de los demas dias.

En otro lugar para hacer exacto aeropuerto de Tokyo un joven de cabello marrón y ojos violetas se baja de su jet privado que llegaba de una importante reunion de negocios en los Estadios Unidos, el es el mas coticidado entre las chicas el nombre del es **TUSK** a su corta edad el ya salia en las revistas empresariales y de publicidad por ser el mas joven y empresario en el mundo de los negocios tambien es una gran persona le gusta ayudar en los actos beneficos, pero el destino le tenia preparado algo en su vida iba a cambiar mucho.

Ese dia a Ange se le habia hecho tarde para ir al trabajo porque se quedo estudiando hasta muy tarde por su examen y se acosto en la madrugada.

**Ange (corriendo): **No puede ser me levante muy tarde espero que la Comandante no me regañe otra vez.

LLegando al trabajo Ange agitada por correr de su casa hasta alla pero al parecer su jefa no habia llegado al restaurante y eso la tranquilizo

**Ange (agitada): . **llegue pense que no llegaria.

_**Vivian:**_ Hai Introduzca Llegastes **^ _ ^**

**Introduzca **Hai Vivian

**Salia seria: **Otra vez tarde Ange

**Ange: ¬_¬ **Buenos dias a ti tambien Salia

**Hilda: **Vaya, vaya no tienes remedio Ange agradece que la jefa no ha llegado

**Ange:** Tan linda como siempre Hilda **¬_¬**

**Ersha: **Hola Ange estudiastes hasta tarde verdad.

**Ange:** Si Ersha-san tengo examenes finales y eso me consume toda la noche.

Jill va llegando a la cocina donde estan sus empleadas porque tiene que comunicarles algo muy importante.

**Jill (seria): **Que bueno que todas esten aki ahora les quiero comunicarles algo muy importante el dia de hoy vamos a tener una visita muy importante en nuestro restaurante es un viejo conocido mio y quiero que lo atiendan bien como todos los clientes entendieron.

Todas: Si

**Jill: **Ahora todas regresen a sus labores - cuando todas se retiraban le dijo a Ange que se quedara - Ange quedate necesito hablar contigo vamos a mi oficina.

**Ange (sorprendida):** Si Comandante

**Jill: **Bueno como le dije a todas hoy llega alguien muy importante y conocido mio, quiero que lo atiendas tu.

**Ange: **Eh, eh porque yo Jefa.

**Jill: **Eres la indicada para esto además muy pronto serás Ingeniera y debes relacionarte con esta clases de personas A-N-G-E.

**Ange (suspirando):** Esta bien pero esto es trabajo extra jefa.

**Jill: **Vaya, vaya estas usando tu ingenio niña para los negocios me sorprendes esta bien pensare en esto ahora regresa a tus labores.

**Ange: **Si Señora

Después que Ange se retiro de su oficina Jill se preguntaba asi mismo si ella haria bien este trabajo que le encomendo, aveces entendia a Ange, en algunas ocasiones era arrogante y otras veces estaba feliz cuando llego al restaurante ella era una persona muy engreida y solitaria, al recordar eso el tiempo que paso ahi y como ha cambiado ella era algo sorprende ahora tenia amigas y salia algunas ocasiones con ellas pero seguia siendo un poco solitaria ya no mucho como antes, pero Ange le recordaba a alguien pro no recordaba dejo de recordar y sigui con su trabajo que tenia en su oficina, tambien queria poner a prueba a ella en esta ocasión con la visita importante que iban a tener.

**Jill (pensando): **Ahora Ange me demostraras su desempeño.

En otro lugar cerca del restaurante en una empresa muy importante llegaba el joven de cabellos cafes y ojos violetas de su viaje de negocios al entrar fue recibido por la recepcionistas de la empresa saludandolo y él tambien la saludo a los demás empleados de la empresa también él es una persona muy querida, amable y se preocupaba por las demás personas que trabajan ahi al subir al ascensor al último piso de la empresa al llegar le dijo a su secretaria que fuera a la oficina.

**Tusk: **Buenos dia Shizuka-san podria ir a mi oficina para revisar la agenda.

**Shizuka: **Hai Tusk-dono enseguida - ella se dirigio a la oficina de su jefe para revisar la agenda.

**Tusk: **Shizuka-san tengo algun pendiente en la agenda.

**Shizuka: **Si Sr. si hay pendientes a las 10 de la mañana tiene una reunión con los contadores de la empresa , a las 11:00 am su asensor se va a reunir con ud para indicarle los asuntos de la empresa , despues una reunión con algunos empleados de la empresa que sean hablar con ud y por último el Sr. Embryo quiere tienen una reunión el toda las semanas ha llamado para hablar con ud sobre que Tusk-dono no lo se no me quiso decir para sobre que es.

Cuando escucho ese nombre su sonrisa se le borro por arte de magia a Tusk.

**Tusk (serio): **Ese hombre que quiere ahora o mejor dicho que ocurrio que horror mi dia va hacer horrible.

**Shizuka: **Tusk-dono a mi tambien no me simpatiza ese hombre no se tiene algo oscuro no se como decirlo y disculpe por meterme - Shizuka esta apenada por inmiscuirse.

**Tusk (sonrio): ^_^ **No tienes porque disculparte además tienes razón tiene algo , deseo descubrirlo sobre la muerte de mis padres de eso estoy seguro.

**Shizuka:** Es verdad sus padres eran grandes personas no puedo creer que haya pasado eso, tiene alguna prueba confirmada sobre que el Sr. Embryo él haya sido el causante del accidente.

**Tusk (suspirando): **Ah, para serte franco no hace mucho tiempo que dejaron el caso de mis padres y lo declararon como accidente que fallo un motor del jet que iban ellos y cerraron el caso - lo dijo con un semblante triste al recordar a sus padres.

**Shizuka (triste): **Lo siento no quise que se sintiera mal joven Tusk.

**Tusk (sonriente): ^_^ **no te preocupes si, hay más pendiente o reuniones en la agenda.

**Shizuka:** Ah, ah si lo olvidaba su novia llamo.

**Tusk (serio): **No me digas se acordo que tenia novio.

**Shizuka (sorprendida): o.O **si me dijo que unos dias llegaria al pais.

**Tusk: **No puede creer que se acordara de mi, si hace meses que no me llama, ni pregunta por mi.

**Shizuka: ^_^ **Tranquilo tal vez estaba muy ocupada en su trabajo, acuerde que ella es modelo y al mismo tiempo actriz muy reconocida.

**Tusk: **Lo se, lo se solo que me hace pensar muchas cosas es solo eso Shizuka-san.

Shizuka sonriendo por las caras graciosas que ponia su jefe lo estimaba muchisimo era como su hermano menor y le gusta verlo sonreir aunque algunas ocasiones lo ha visto llorar en su oficina cuando se acuerda de sus padres. La muerte de ellos le afecto mucho, hace 1 año conocio a su novia para decirlo es una mujer que aparenta muchas cosas cuando esta con él, la ha observado en varias ocasiones a ella es muy ambiciosa, presumida y celosa ella es una modelo y actriz muy conocida salia en las mejores pasarelas de todo el mundo y en los cines su nombres es **Konoe Chuujo Salamandine** es muy hermosa viene de una de las mejores familias en China y tambien de un clan Kleia, pero es muy consetida por sus padres. Shizuka le molestaba como ella lo trataba a su jefe como un niño o como un juguete ella sabia que lo engañaba con otra persona pero ñel no lo sabía eso era lo más le molestaba - Shizuka salio de sus pensamientos cuando Tusk la llamo.

**Tusk: **Shizuka-san ya no tenemos más pendientes verdad, que día va hacer muy complicado.

**Shizuka: **No Sr. no tenemos más pendientes revisando su agenda vio que tenia un pendiente más que estaba marcado y decia **ARZENAL** se acordo lo que era y le dijo.

**Shizuka: **Tusk-dono me olvidaba no va a ir al Arzenal para el almuerzo acuerde que ud hizo reservasión ahí con Jill-san.

**Tusk (sorprendido): **Ehhhhh lo olvide hace varios meses que Alektra queria que vaya si no voy me va a matar, la verdad es que puedo abandonar la oficina tengo mucho trabajo aquí que voy hacer - eso lo dijo llorando como cascada al estilo anime - Shizuka-san onegai disculpame con Alektra dile que tengo mucho trabajo si por favor yo se que ella me va asesinar jejejeje **-.-.**

**Shizuka (riendo): ^.^ **no se preocupe si yo hablare con la Comandante y le dire sus disculpas.

**Tusk (feliz): **Arigato, arigato Shizuka-san eres mi angel que haría sin ti.

**Shizuka: ^.^ **no haría nada sin mi todo seria un caos.

Los 2 rieron y Shizuka fue a cumplir con su misión importante que le puso Tusk.

En otra parte para ser exacto en el Aezenal esta todo su apogueo osea casa llena habian llegado muchas personas entre conocidos y nuevos clientes eso la ponia feliz a Jill que su negocio este prosperando y las ganacias van en aumento, esperaba a su visita que iba a llegar a su restaurante era muy importante para ella que no veia en años o mejor dicho meses era la hora indicada pero no llegaba ya se estaba enfandando hasta que su celular sono:

**Jill:** Tell

**Shizuka: **Buenas Tardes Jill-san soy la secretaria del Sr. Tusk y... - Jill no dejo que terminara

**Jill (suspirando): **Otra vez tiene trabajo en la oficina verdad y llamas para disculparse verdad tipo de parte del mocoso.

**Shizuka (sorprendida): o.O **Hai Jill-san llamaba para disculparse

**Jill: **No te preocupes ya sera otra ocasión pero eso si digale que cierre bien las puertas de su casa (**o.O** que miedo).

**Shizuka (asustada):** Hola, hola Jill-san se lo comunicare arigato.

Las 2 colgaron Jill estaba molesta con el mocoso como ella lo llamaba a Tusk siempre tiene trabajo y no tenia tiempo de visitar el Arzenal.

**Jill (suspirando): **Ah...ese mocoso no tiene vida solo esta en esas 4 paredes es igual que su padre.

En eso llega Jasmine y le pregunta que es lo que le pasa

**Jasmine: **Jill que pasa porque tiene esa cara dejame adivinar el chico otra vez no va a venir verdad, él no sale de esa oficina después de la muerte de sus padres no a tenido su vida Pobre chico.

**Jill: **Si Jasmine es verdad le afecto muchisimo la partida de Ishtvan y Vanessa, a su corta edad ya administra un imperio.

**Jasmine: **Jill no tienes que hablar con la niña que le encomendastes esta tarea.

**Jill (suspirando): **Si al parecer no va demostrar lo que puede hacer y tambien sus horas extras jejejeje, Jasmine dile a Ange que venga a mi oficina.

Jasmine fue a buscar a Ange para que vaya a la oficina de Jill para hablar con ella se dirigio a la cocina donde estaba ella y la llamo

**Jasmine: **Ange la Comandante desea hablar contigo.

**Ange (sorprendida):** A mi y ahora que hice bueno tendre que hablar con ella para ver que desea - asi fue ella se dirigio a la oficina de Jill, ella toco la puerta de la oficina toco cuando le respondieron paso

**Jill:** Adelante

**Ange: **Permiso jefa me mando a llamar

**Jill: **Si Ange te llame porque ya no vas tener horas extras que necesitabas.

**Ange (sorprendida): o_O **Que, que porque jefa.

**Jill (sonriendo): **jejeje, al parecer si necesitabas esas horas bueno la persona que te encomende que atendieras cancelo su cita en el Arzenal su trabajo lo puede más.

**Ange (tranquila): **Ah esta bien jefa aunque es verdad que necesitaba esas horas pero sera en otr ocasión.

**Jill : **Oh, oh lo tomaste mejor de lo que pense A-N-G-E.

**Ange enojada por dentro pero no se lo demostria a su jefa : **No hay problema, puedo retirarme.

**Jill: **Claro puedes retirarte a tus labores - pensando - _**esto va hacer divertido cuando salga de mi oficina sera un caos en la cocina jejeje pagaria por verlo**_.

Ange se retiro de la oficina de Jill y fue hacer sus labores al llegar a la cocina prefirio salir un momento a la calle para descargar su ira no queria lastimar a sus amigas asi que salio.

**Ange (enojada): **Grrrrrr, demonios que idiota cancela su cita en restaurante y más cuando necesitaba ese dinero maldito porque dinero puede hacer lo que sea - se desquito con lo que vio (u_u Pobre Ange), después entro a la cocina como sino hubiera enojada.

**Vivian: **Neh, Ange que te paso

**Ange se hizo la desentendida:** Nada vivian no se de que hablas **^_^**

Esa sonrisa asusto a Vivian no volvio a preguntar lo que sucedio, Salia se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a Ange, ella necesitaba el dinero para pagar sus estudios se sentia mal por ella estaba pasando por una crisis economica aunque ella vivia sola.

**Salia: **Ange más tarde cuando salgamos vamos a divertinos un rato en la disco quieres venir.

_**Ange (sorprendida): **_A mi nunca me invitan que estan tramando o es un truco verdad.

_**Salia:**_Porque piensas eso para nada solo tienes que salir un rato a divertirte Ange lo necesitas las chicas tambien van

_**Hilda: **_Si Ange vamos no estes tanto tiempo encerrada

_**Ange:**_Esta bien uds ganan sldreen la noche despues que termines aqui pero un rato que tengo que estudiar.

_**Todas: **_Si noche de chicas.

Ange esta feliz por encontrar buenas amigas como ellas si sus padres estuvieran vivos le encantaria presentarselas les hubiera agradado sus amigas ese era un pensamiento lo dijo de todo corazón ese noche va hacer una noche llena de recuerdos para Ange.

** _CONTINUARA_**


	3. Capitulo 2: Recuerdos (1era Parte)

Desde que sus amigas la habían invitado a salir después del trabajo algo en Ange la preocupo mejor dicho le vino un recuerdo que pensó haber olvidado desde hace mucho tiempo antes de entrar a trabajar en el Restaurante, cuando su compañera de la universidad y mejor amiga de ella cuando fueron al club y conoció a ese chico de cabellos castaños y ojos violetas.

_**FLASHBACK (ANGE)**_

Era una noche tranquila al menos para Ange creía hasta que su compañera de clases llamo a su celular

**Ange saliendo del baño:** Moshi, Moshi

**Compañera:** Ange ya era hora que me contestaras pense que estabas dormida

**Ange (suspirando):** Ah, ya me iba acostar Aiko porque? – Eso fue una mala pregunta

**Aiko: **Amiga como que te vas acostar es muy temprano para hacerlo además tienes que divertirte con algunos compañeros de nuestro salón, decidimos ir a celebrar al termino de los exámenes vamos Ange anímate.

**Ange:** Gracias Aiko pero no disfruten ustedes yo estoy muy cansada por los exámenes y... - no puedo seguir hablando porque su amiga la interrumpió

**Aiko (insistiendo): **Vamos Ange tienes que disfrutar un ratito te exiges demasiado por favor se es joven una vez en la vida, además estamos aquí abajo en tu departamento.

**Ange (asustada):** Nani hablas en serio – se asomo por la ventana para ver lo que dijo su amiga y Aiko le hizo la mano.

**Aiko (sonriendo): **Sabia que si no venía tu no saldrías así que tuve que venir ^·^ vamos Ange sal un rato por favor

**Ange (resignada):** Esta bien ya bajo déjame que me cambie Aiko si no fueras mi mejor amiga yo... – sus palabras quedaron en su boca

**Aiko (feliz ) : ^·^ **yo también te quiero mucho Ange te esperamos

**Ange: **Ok, ya bajo dame 20 minutos.

_**FIN FLASHBACH ( ANGE )**_

Ese día era de recuerdos ella pero no era la unica persona que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos un chico de cabellos castanos y hermosos ojos violetas estaba en su oficina con mucho trabajo, reuniones no tenia descanso pero un momento que tuvo libre y se puso a descansar y cerrar sus ojos, Tusk se recosto en el respaldar de su silla y le vino ese recuerdo que penso haber olvidado pero no fue asi .

_**FLASHBACK**_

Tusk estaba en su oficina como siempre terminando todo el trabajo que le habia dejado su secretaria en su escritorio y el era el ultimo en el edificio ya todos sus empleados se habian ido hace varias horas.

**Tusk:** Al fin termine este papeleo pense que me iba amanecer – el pensaba que iba a ir a su departamento y descansar hasta el siguiente dia pero no era asi

En es momento sobre su celular no sabia quien lo estaba llamando ni siquiera se imaginaba que era su amigo muy querido de infancia que habia llegado al Japón .

**Tusk (constestando) :** Moshi, moshi

**? :** Tusk amigo eres tu

**Tusk:** Si soy yo pero disculpa quien eres?

**? :** Como que no te acuerdas de mi que mal amigo eres Tusk – kun - Solo habia una persona que lo llamaba asi cuando se olvidaba de el.

**Tusk :** No puede ser eres tu Ren amigo mio

**Ren :** Vaya , vay ahora te acuerdas de mi que decepción. **¬_¬**

**Tusk ( nervioso ) :** jejejeje Ren disculpame te fuiste hace tiempo tiempo amigo como estas

**Ren :** Estoy bien y tu

**Tusk : **Bien con mucho trabajo como siempre y dime amigo a que debo tu llamada

**Ren :** Llamaba es para invitarte a salir esta noche un rato a un club he escuchado muy buenos comentarios de ese lugar

**Tusk ( sorprendido ) :** No me digas que estas aquí en Japón cuando regresastes.

**Ren : **Asi es estoy aquí acabo de llegar y como regrese vamos a celebrar que dices

**Tusk (nervioso) :** Eto...Eto

**Ren :** Y no acepto una respuesta negativa de tu parte y no me salga que estas cansado

**Tusk ( suspirando ) :** Esta bien te acompañare pero tengo que pasar por mi departamento para darme una ducha y cambiarme

**Ren :** Bien entonces paso por ti en 2 horas

**Tusk :** Ok nos menos Ren

**Ren :** Nos vemos al rato Tusk

Colgaron Tusk suspiro tenia que darse prisa o sino Ren es capaz d llevarlo desnudo al club. Dejo todo ordenado y salió de su oficina se dirigió a su auto

_**FIN FLASHBACK TUSK**_

Tusk abrió los ojos no entendía porque había recordado ese día que su amigo llego era algo que no comprendía ademas solo paso una vez pero deseaba verla de nuevo su corazón se llena de alegría de recordar esa vez y su vida cambio también sus sentimientos a su novia.

**Tusk :** porque recuerdo ese día tengo novia pero desde esa ocasión no la he podido olvidar a ella me pregunto si algún día la volveré a ver o encontrar y cuando a vea que le digo ni siquiera se su nombre – o ese pensamiento el voy a trabajar.

_**EN EL ARZENAL**_

Ange no entendia la razón de haber recordado lo que paso ese dia en ese club y ahora que sus compañeras de trabajo la habían invitado al mismo lugar que lo conoció a ese chico su mente no paraba la imagen de el se le venia lo que paso esa noche nunca la olvidaría.

_**ANGE POV**_

Ange ya estaba lista para ir con Aiko y sus compañeros se estaba terminando de cepillar el cabello y maquillar con tonos suaves que resaltaba su belleza y lo hermosa que se veia. Salió de su apartamento y se reunió con sus demás compañeros para ir al club, pasaron 30 minutos para llegar al lugar y cuando llegaron el grupo entro se dieron cuenta que estaba lleno había muchos jóvenes en la pista, bailando y disfrutando la noche ella nunca entrado a un lugar asi porque se la pasaba trabajando o estudiando ella no disfrutaba cuando llego se sorprendió de aquel club Aiko se le acerco a ella le dice al oído para que escuchara porque la música estaba muy alta

**Aiko :** Ange vamos a sentarnos mira ahí están el resto

**Ange :** Esta bien vamos

Fueron donde estaban los demás saludaron a sus compañeros que había llegado temprano para poder conseguir un lugar para poder sentarse con el resto pero se sorprendieron al ver a quien había traído Aiko

**Compañero 1:** Oh, Aiko-san la sacastes de su estado de invernacion te felicito

**Aiko:** No la molestes Sentaro además Ange tiene que disfrutar un rato – se lo dijo sonriendo

**Ange :** Si, es verdad

**Aiko (Feliz): ^·^** Ange es la primera vez que vienes aquí

**Ange (sorprendida):** Hai es la primera vez que vengo nunca pensé que fuera tan grande

**Aiko :** Con mayor razón tiene que disfrutar verdad chicos

**Todos :** Si

**Ange (nerviosa): **Ari...gato

**Aiko:** Entonces Ange vamos a bailar – se la llevo a la pista a bailar pero lo que ella no se imaginaba que su destino estaba muy cerca o a punto de cruzar la puerta.

**FIN ANGE POV**

Ese día Tusk no podría concentrarse como era su costumbre por mas que trataba no podía su mente le esta jugando mal duro muy pocos minutos y de nuevo volvió a recordar esa noche

_**TUSK POV**_

Tusk se vistió con una ropa casual de salir con su amigo Ren ya falta muy pocos minutos para el llegara a recogerlo para ir al club que su amigo había dicho se miraba al espejo para terminar de arreglarse el no era narcisista nada que ver solo que sentía que debía verse bien ese dia en eso tocaron el timbre de su departamento ya que su amigo había llegado.

**Ren:** Oye te dije que si no estabas listo te llevaba como estuvieras.

**Tusk (serio):** Puntual como siempre ya estoy casi listo hasta que tu llegaras y además cuál es tu apuro por llegar allá Ren

**Ren :** Me sorprendes amigo de verdad jajajaja

**Tusk :** No molestes Ren yo solo quería descansar por el día muy pesado que tuve en la oficina y mi plan no es terminar más cansado de lo que estoy.

**Ren :** Claro , claro lo que tu digas oye quien sabe si en ese lugar conozcas a una hermosa chica.

**Tusk (serio) :** Ren no digas eso acuérdate que tengo novia

**Ren :** Cual novia si ella prácticamente no pasa contigo mejor dicho es como no estuviera. - Tusk iba a decir algo cuando su amigo se le adelanto

**Ren :** Y no me digas que es por su trabajo porque no te lo voy a creer en algún momento tiene un tiempo libre para llamarte verdad – Otra vez Tusk iba a decir algo cuando Ren se le adelanto de nuevo.

**Ren :** Tengo razón ni siquiera te llama para saber como estas o si estas enfermo verdad soy tu amigo eres como mi hermano Tusk y te voy a decir algo se que te vas a molestar conmigo a mi Sala... Sala... Sala... grrrr hasta su nombre es complicado bueno pero esa chica no veo que te quiera realmente creo que solo esta contigo por la empresa de tus padres no se espero equivocarme pero es lo que siento amigo.

**Tusk (pensando):** No eres la primera persona que me dicen eso Alektra también me dijo lo mismo que tu.

**Ren :** Tusk, oye Tusk, Tierra hablando a Tusk .

**Tusk :** Eh, eh disculpa que me decias

**Ren (suspirando) :** Tu no tienes remedio disculpa lo que dije

**Tusk (sonriendo) : **No te preocupes amigo bueno ya termine nos vamos.

**Ren (sorprendido): **Owwww, amigo que bien te vez oye no se porque pero esta noche si vas a conseguir una hermosa chica y otra cosa mas (cara pervertida).

**Tusk (molesto) : ¬ _ ¬** no empieces Ren vámonos antes que me arrepienta.

**Ren :** Si mejor nos vamos

Los 2 salieron del departamento para dirigirse al club que Ren había escuchado que era muy bueno entraron al auto, Ren iba conduciendo iban conversando como habían pasado en sus vidas omitiendo sobre los padres de Tusk el sabía que todavía le afectaba mucho la perdida de ellos llegaron al club y entraron

**Ren :** Oe Tusk, que te parece este lugar he escuchado muy buenos comentarios de este lugar

**Tusk (sorprendido):** Wow buen lugar Ren y la música ni que se diga.

**Ren : **Y las chicas están hermosas

**Tusk no le presto atención :** Si tu lo dices

**Ren: ¬ . ¬ **De verdad que solo tienes ojos para esa mujer dragón

**Tusk:** Porque le dices asi a ella...?

**Ren : **Si, si, no es un dragón pero para mi si lo es **-.-**

Tusk ya no quiso seguir con el tema de su novia porque no le gustaba que hablaran de ella pero era la verdad nunca lo llamaba cuando salía de viaje y eso lo hacia sentir mal.

Ren se dio cuenta que se amigo se puso triste: Bueno ya que estamos aquí vamos a divertirnos te parece.

_**Tusk : **_Tienes razón

_**FIN TUSK POV**_

Ese dia no podia concentrarse como el quería cada vez que intentaba hacerlo los recuerdos venia, tenia mucho trabajo sino terminaba temprano sabia que se quedaría hasta tarde por terminar tenia que avanzar algo con su trabajo para adelantar una junta muy importante que tenia dentro de 2 días con los accionistas de la empresa. 

**CONTINUARA**


	4. CAPITULO 3

Despues que Shizuka llamó a Alektra disculpándose que su jefe no podría ir almorzar en restaurante ella sabía que al Comandante está muy enojada con su jefe y también que lo iba asesinar. Ella fue a la oficina de Tusk a comunicarle lo que le dijo Jill y lo qué pasó.

Shizuka tocando la puerta de la oficina de su jefe cuando ella escuchó que le dijo que pasara ella pasó y pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Tusk: Entra Shizuka-san te comunicaste con Alektra – viendo a la cara de asustada de ella ya sabía que no eran buenas noticias.

Shizuka reponiéndose del susto : Hai Tusk-dono si hable con ella y le disculpe porque Ud no puede ir y entendió pero...?

Tusk (nervioso) : -_- por tu cara hay algo más verdad que te dijo Shizuka-san

Shizuka: Hai, Tusk-dono me dijo que "_CIERRE BIEN LAS PUERTAS DE SU CASA" _eso fue lo que me dijo

Tusk asustado : o_O Eh, eh eso fue lo que te dijo ahora sí estoy muerto cuando llegue a mi casa cerrare bien las puertas ㈷7

Shizuka riéndose por la cara de Tusk: Jeje, Bueno Sr. Me retiro con permiso

Tusk : Claro Shizuka arigato y disculpa por hacerte pasarte este gran susto con Alektra

Shizuka : No se preocupe jefe ㈴2- Con eso se retiró hacer sus labores y terminar sus pendientes recordándole que tiene que cerrar bien su casa.

Eran las 2:00 pm todavia no podía terminar el trabajo que tenía cada vez que trataba de terminar le llegaba más papeles para firmar o revisar y también reuniones salía agotado no tenía un tiempo para descansar solo lo hacía cuando iba a su casa ahí apagaba su celular y se acostaba hasta el otro día pero ese día era diferente a los demás días porque ese día recordó cuando su mejor amigo de infancia llego al Japón y eso se le hizo raro

_FLASHBACK TUSK_

Cuando llegaron a la disco Tusk estaba muy pensativo y Ren se dio cuenta de eso sabía que el es muy fiel con la persona que le gusta pero ella no con el y por eso lo saco para que se distraiga y no piense en la mujer Dragón como el le había puesto

_Ren:_ Oye vamos a pedir algo de tomar

_Tusk saliendo de sus pensamientos:_ Eh, si tienes razón vamos

Así fueron a la barra a pedir algo de tomar Ren pido un Vodka y Tusk un whisky vieron como bailaban las personas pero sobre todo las chicas bonitas se movían bien en eso Ren se dio cuenta de 2 chicas muy bonitas en especial de una rubia que bailaba muy bien en eso le dijo a Tusk se diera la vuelta y viera a esa rubia muy hermosa.

Ren muy animado: Mira Tusk hay una rubia muy hermosa por allá

Tusk: Hay Ren tú no cambias solo vienes por ver a las mujeres – siguió tomando su bebida

Ren: Vamos Tusk te estoy diciendo en serio mira esa belleza por favor mira – tanto que Ren lo molestaba el se dio la vuelta y lo que vio lo dejo más que lo dejo sin palabras vio a la rubia que tanto su amigo estaba diciendo y se dio cuenta que en verdad Ren t una razón esa mujer era la más hermosa mujer que había visto ahí era como un ÁNGEL caído del cielo no podía dejar de mirarla es muy hermosa.

Ren se dio cuenta que Tusk quedo admirado por esa mujer así que se emociono que al fin se diera cuenta qué hay más mujeres muy hermosas a su alrededor que esa mujer Dragón entonces le dijo

Ren: Viste te dije que hermosa Tusk

Tusk sin prestarle atención a su amigo : Es verdad es muy hermosa como un Ángel como se llamara – Ren se dio cuenta que Tusk estaba encantado con la rubia y se contentó al ver que logró su objetivo que su amigo mirara a otra chica

Ren : Porque no te acercas y le preguntas como se llama

Tusk (nervioso): Que, que estas loco ad más acuérdate que yo tengo...- Ren se adelantó y no lo dejó terminar en lo que iba a decir

Ren: Si, si tienes novia a caso las vez por aquí a tu lado ㈵0

Tusk: Touche ㈷8

Ren (molesto): ㈶5 Ahora ve y pregúntale cómo se llama o invítale a bailar contigo o tomar algo – su amigo le dio un empujoncito para que se acercara a ella

Tusk (nervioso) : No voy a ir ahora de molestar Ren

Ren (molesto) : Es enserio que no te das cuenta de tu alrededor y solo para ti existe una sola mujer que existe para ti es esa mujer Dragon , Tusk la chica que está enfrente de nosotros es toda una D-I-O-S-A y piensas en ella sabes que mejor le preguntó cómo se llama Pero Tusk después recordó a su novia y volvió a la barra a seguir tomando su whisky y no se acercó a la rubia a preguntarle su nombre.

Algunas ocasiones Ren no entendia a su amigo estaba ciego solo vio a su amigo en la barra seguía tomando eso era lo que le molestaba a Ren en este mundo para Tusk existía es mujer dragón el quería que se divirtiera esa noche que se olvidara de ella con esa chica que había visto

Ren (cansado): Sabes no te voy a seguir insistiendo si deseas estar aquí esta bien pero yo voy a bailar con alguna chica.

Tusk (triste): Esta bien – el sabia que Ren esta molesto con el porque no le fue a preguntar el nombre de esa chica rubia por un momento penso en levantar he ir hacia donde esta la chica y preguntarle como se llama pero su conciencia le hizo recordar que tenia novia una novia que nunca venia ni siquiera llamaba y eso lo enfado a el mismo . ren se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba triste y molesto lo conocia mas que el mismo y eso lo puso muy triste .

Ren (supirando): No vemos luego

Tusk vio a Ren marcharse hacia la pista al estar solo penso las cosas todo lo que le dijo su amigo es verdad eso lo ponia mal tambien sabia que Salamandine lo engañaba no era tan ingenuo como creia ella pero no decia nada de eso todas las personas que lo conocian se preocupaban por el esta muy agradecido con ellos de verdad queria olvidarse de esos problemas y siguio tomando para olvidarse de todo.

_FIN FLASHBACK TUSK_

Tusk se dio que recordo ese dia y no sabia porque ese recuerdo se le vino a la mente el penso por el estrés que tenia por eso recordo cuando salio con su amigo Ren despues de eso dejo de pensar y voy vio a concentrarse en el trabajo y revisar los documentos pendiente que tenia.

En otro lugar para ser exacto en el Arzenal una chica de cabellos dorados esta muy distraida en su trabajo a parte de que sus amigas estan felices de que ella haya acepto ir a la disco despues del trabajo ellas al fin habia conseguido sacar a Ange de su burbuja como las chicas lo llamaban cuando estudiaba

Ange (Pensando): Que me pasa hoy yo no suelo ser tan distraída en mi trabajo de verdad porque este dia no he dejado de pensar en el – siguió con el trabajo no podía darse de perder su trabajo y sus amigas la estimaban mucho tenia que concentrarse .

ANGE POV

Aiko había llegado casi arrastras a Ange a la pista para disfrutar un poco al principio estaba timida después se relajo se dejo llevar por la música y comenzó a bailar libremente su amiga estaba feliz por eso hasta que se dio cuenta que 2 personas la estaban mirando ella se acerco a Ange y le dijo

Aiko (susurrando) : Ange no mires atrás pero hay 2 chicos que nos están mirando.

Ange (sorprendida) : Aiko será que te miran a ti como siempre y no a mi

Aiko : Pero que dices tu eres muy hermosa no lo dudes solo que no sales mucho nada mas

Ange : Arigato Aiko eres mi mejor amiga

Aiko estaba muy feliz por ella le gustaba verla sonreir pero ella presentia algo iba a pasar esa noche a su amiga no sabia porque el chico de cabello castaño miraba muchísimo a Ange y Aiko sonrio.

Ange (pensando): Que le pasara a Aiko? o.O

_FIN FLASHBACK ANGE_

No sabia porque no podia concentarse por mas que trataba se le venia ese chico de cabellos castaños y ojos violetas nunca le pregunto como se llama , ni siquiera ella tampoco le dijo su nombre no sabia porque pero ella deseaba verlo otra vez al entrar a la cocina vio a las chicas que estaban hablan incluyendo a su Supervisora Salia pero no escuchaba porque estaba concentrada en otra cosa

Salia: Bueno chicas al fin pudimos que Ange vaya con nosotras

Hilda: Es verdad ella se ha sacrificado mucho necesita un respiro

Vivian (contenta): Salia, Hilda a que lugar vamos a ir

Salia: El lugar es muy popular he escuchado excelentes comentarios de ahí

Hilda: Oe Salia es el mismo lugar que estoy imaginando tambien me dijeron lo mismo

Salia: Si Hilda es el mismo lugar que estas pensando

Ersha: Salia-chan es verdad yo tambien he escuchado que personas muy importantes van ahí

Rosalie: No importa con tal que nos vamos a divertir esta noche verdad Chris

Chris: Si es verdad pero solo tengo una pregunta como vamos a entrar ahí tengo entendido que las reservaciones se la hacen con 1 mes de anticipacion para entrar ahí , Salia como lo hicistes. En ese momento todas miraron a Salia

Salia (sonriendo): ㈴2 Buenola verdad es que un amigo mio trabaja ahí y el nos va ayudar a entrar ahí el me dijo que cuamdo llegara ahí le avisara por eso las estoy invitando

Todas: Sip ㈳3㈳3

Ange llegando con su charol ve a las chicas muy felices no han dejado de estar así desde que ella les dijo que iría

Ange (pensando): Vaya desde que dije que iría están muy contentas, pero no me han dicho dónde iremos tal vez me lo digan cuando salgamos de aquí

Las chicas ven que Ange había llegado de repartir sus órdenes y se acercaron a ella para decirle dónde iban a divertirse esa noche después de salir del restaurante primero irían a sus casas a cambiarse para ir a bailar con sus amigas pero lo que Ange no se imagino a que lugar iba a ir

Vivían: Salía-chan como se llama la disco que iremos

Salía: Se llama VILKISS

Ange al oír ese nombre se puso muy nerviosa y pálida de lo nerviosa que estaba se le cayeron unos vasos las chicas la miraron para saber que pasaba vieron que se había caído un vaso que Ange estaba limpiado al verla que estaba recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio del vaso roto y Vivian se le acercó para ayudarla y le pregunto

Vivian: Neh, neh Ange estas bien, estas enferma

Ange (nerviosa): Eh, no Vivian estoy solo que se me resbalo disculpa si la próxima vez voy a tener cuidado – tratando de sonreír pero Vivian y las demás vieron que su sonrisa era falsa todas se miraron entre si no sabían que era lo que le pasaba y eso las preocupo mucho a todas

Ange nunca pensó volver a oír ese nombre porque era el mismo lugar donde conoció a ese chico de cabello castaño que conoció hace 1 ½ año en ese lugar y regresar de nuevo a ese lugar no sabía porque pero sabía que esa noche le estaría esperando una gran sorpresa. 

_CONTINUARA_


End file.
